Prank Gone Too Far
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: When Savannah and her friends want to pull a prank on the rangers, it begins great but as the prank digs deeper, Savannah finds herself burying the truth. Can she keep the evidence buried? Read to find out!
1. Come Together

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. Hope that you're all enjoying my latest Dino Ultra Charge story Five Nights At Dino's. A lot going on in that story, I can assure you but hopefully, everything will work out in the end.**

 **Anyways, I was listening to a song that helped me develop a new idea. The song that helped me with the idea is called 'Behind The Mask' from Five Nights At Freddy's 2.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Charge. It belongs to Saban and Hasbro but I do own my OCs.**_

Savannah stood outside of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. She was wearing an emerald green T-shirt that matched her energem and black dress pants that made her feel comfortable. She was wearing dark green dress shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail, tied with a dark green ribbon.

Around her neck was the emerald green energem that had a bond with the Pentaceratops, a dinosaur descendant of the protoceratops.

As she was about to walk in, she began to look around.

Her friends, who were also rangers were supposed to meet up with her outside so that they could all walk in together.

 _Where are they? They were supposed to meet me here at our usual meeting spot. They wouldn't go without me, would they?_ Savannah said to herself as she was looking around, in search of any trace of them.

She sighed sadly and looked at the wrist watch that was on her right arm.

It was 12:10 PM.

After she waited for a while, she began to walk in, sadly but confidently.

When she walked in, she saw Chase standing by the Dino Bite Café entrance, listening to his music.

Savannah giggled as she heard Chase humming.

Chase heard the giggling and turned his music off.

He took off his headphones and looked at the girl that was giggling at him.

"Hey, Savannah." He said as he greeted her.

Savannah looked at him, nervously.

"H-Hey… Ch-Ch-Chase…" She said as she was stuttering.

"Are you okay, mate?" Chase asked as he looked at Savannah, worried.

"I'm… Uh...looking for Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender." Savannah said as she was looking around, worried.

"Sorry, mate. Haven't seen them. Talk to later, Savannah." Chase said, which made Savannah feel disappointed as he was putting his headphones on and turning the music back on, with the push of a button as he was walking away.

Savannah sighed and began to walk into the Café.

…

When Savannah got in, she saw her group sitting together in the middle of the room, at a big table.

"Hey, girls." She said, in greeting as she walked over to them and sat down.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at her.

"Hey, Savannah." Rose said, with a cheery voice.

"How's it going?" Cecelia asked as she made the peace sign with two of her fingers.

Savannah sat down and looked at her group of rangers.

"Well, to tell you all the truth...I've been listening to an amazing song that reminds us who we truly are." She said as she took her phone out.

"Songs truly define us from the inside of our souls." Lavender said as they were looking at Savannah as she was looking at her phone, finding the song.

"So, Savannah… What song is it?" Daisy asked as Savannah found the song that she was looking for.

Savannah giggled and began to play the song.

 _Step into my office_

 _Don't bother with the door_

 _Get yourself comfortable_

 _We're going to here_

 _For another six hours_

 _All the kids went home_

 _I'm the nightly overwatch of the dino zone_

 _With a dino charger in hand_

 _And our power on display_

 _A view of every fight_

 _When I see a little movement_

 _From the corner of my eye_

 _Move quick_

 _Hesitate_

 _And I'll probably… Die!_

 _Lights flicker_

 _And the shadows crawl_

 _I wear the face of my enemy_

 _As I hide behind the mask_

 _Hide behind the mask_

 _Wait for the demons to travel by_

 _Just don't breathe and tremble_

 _As I pray behind the mask_

 _Pray behind the mask_

 _(Musical break)_

 _Fight one_

 _Fight two_

 _Fight three_

 _Fight four_

 _You really are a ranger_

 _So welcome back for more_

 _To keep your wits about you_

 _And know to bide your time_

 _Hey you got this in control_

 _See I told you you'll be fine_

 _I really don't trust him_

 _He fills me with doubt_

 _Heckyl's voice as he chats to me about_

 _How much a image of Mangle Rexy 2_

 _Is lying on the floor_

 _I blink for a second_

 _He's not there anymore_

 _Lights flicker_

 _And the shadows crawl_

 _I wear the face of my enemy_

 _As I hide behind the mask_

 _Hide behind the mask_

 _Wait for the demons to travel by_

 _Just don't breathe and tremble_

 _As I pray behind the mask_

 _Pray behind the mask_

 _(Musical break and song ends)_

….

After the song was over, an idea came into Savannah's head.

"I have an idea, girls." Savannah said as she looked at the kitchen, where Tyler, Koda, Shelby, Riley and Sir Ivan were, cooking and getting the food ready to head out into the dining room.

"What is it, Savannah?" Rose and Daisy said together.

"Yeah?" Cecelia and Lavender said together as they were all looking at Savannah.

Savannah chuckled, mischievously.

"We'll pull a prank on the rangers." She announced.

"A...A prank on them?" Daisy said, concerned.

"Isn't your girlfriend or mom one of those?" Cecelia asked, remembering.

"Kendall, yes. A prank won't hurt them. It'll just make them more alert and I know the perfect place to go." Savannah said as she was getting up from the table and beginning to cartwheel out of the Dino Bite Café.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at each other, with concern as they were now beginning to follow Savannah out of the Dino Bite Café and into the hallway.

"Where are we going, Savannah?" Cecelia asked as they caught up with her.

"To our secret meeting place. In the abandoned aquatic terrarium viewing room." Savannah said as they were about to take a right to the plesiosaurus terrarium.

As they were walking to the old and abandoned aquatic terrarium viewing room, a boy was watching them.

He looked a whole lot like Troy from Megaforce except that he was wearing cerulean blue and around his neck was the cerulean blue energem.

His name was Trevor. Trevor Nicholas Roberts.

He watched Savannah and the girls walk into the double doors that led into the old and abandoned aquatic terrarium viewing room.

 _What are they up to? Savannah's the crowd pleaser and the one I like. But, how should I tell her that I like her? Hmm...This is hard. But she sure is interesting to watch._ Trevor said to himself as he continued working.

 **(So, Savannah and her friends are getting together and are now wanting to plan something against the rangers. Can Trevor find out what Savannah's planning? Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Time To Shine

~ Flashback ~

 _"I have an idea, girls." Savannah said as she looked at the kitchen, where Tyler, Koda, Shelby, Riley and Sir Ivan were, cooking and getting the food ready to head out into the dining room._

 _"What is it, Savannah?" Rose and Daisy said together._

 _"Yeah?" Cecelia and Lavender said together as they were all looking at Savannah._

 _Savannah chuckled, mischievously._

 _"We'll pull a prank on the rangers." She announced._

 _"A...A prank on them?" Daisy said, concerned._

 _"Isn't your girlfriend or mom one of those?" Cecelia asked, remembering._

 _"Kendall, yes. A prank won't hurt them. It'll just make them more alert and I know the perfect place to go." Savannah said as she was getting up from the table and beginning to cartwheel out of the Dino Bite Café._

 _Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at each other, with concern as they were now beginning to follow Savannah out of the Dino Bite Café and into the hallway._

 _"Where are we going, Savannah?" Cecelia asked as they caught up with her._

 _"To our secret meeting place. In the abandoned aquatic terrarium viewing room." Savannah said as they were about to take a right to the plesiosaurus terrarium._

 _As they were walking to the old and abandoned aquatic terrarium viewing room, a boy was watching them._

 _He looked a whole lot like Troy from Megaforce except that he was wearing cerulean blue and around his neck was the cerulean blue energem._

 _His name was Trevor. Trevor Nicholas Roberts._

 _He watched Savannah and the girls walk into the double doors that led into the old and abandoned aquatic terrarium viewing room._

 _What are they up to? Savannah's the crowd pleaser and the one I like. But, how should I tell her that I like her? Hmm...This is hard. But she sure is interesting to watch. Trevor said to himself as he continued working._

~ End flashback ~

When Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender got in there, Savannah shut the two double doors and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness no one saw us." Lavender said as she looked at Savannah, who was about to get into the huddle.

"I thought my heart was going to explode." Rose said as she felt her heart beating fast.

"I thought that my Dad Keeper would follow us. You know that he appears from out of nowhere." Daisy said as she was looking around.

Cecelia cleared her throat.

"Anyways, girls...We need to let Savannah choose the prank, since this was her idea." She said as they now looked at Savannah.

Savannah looked around the group.

"I believe that we should do a prank that'll teach the rangers how to be more alert when the worst things happen. Any suggestions?" She said as she looked at her fellow teammates.

Two hands shot up.

They belonged to Daisy and Lavender.

"Daisy, you first." Savannah said, calling on her.

Cecelia, Rose, Lavender and Savannah all looked at Daisy.

"Well, Keeper takes me to the volcano that's in the forest and we get to see it erupt…" Daisy began to say before she got interrupted by Cecelia.

"So? What are you trying to get at here?" Cecelia said as she was getting impatient.

"Well...I'm very good at making volcanoes. How about we make a few and set them in some areas of this Dinosaur Zoo and then, watch them explode?" Daisy said, giving her suggestion.

Rose raised her hand.

"Yes, Rose?" Savannah said as their attention was put onto the jade ranger.

"What if some people are allergic to the vinegar and sulfur?" Rose asked, remembering.

Daisy began to think.

"Soda and mementos." She said, remembering an alternative.

Cecelia, Rose, Lavender and Savannah looked at each other and shrugged shoulders.

Savannah looked at Lavender.

"Alright, Lavender. Let's hear your suggestion." She said as all eyes were now on the Gothic girl.

"Well, ever since I have begun playing Five Nights At Freddy's, I've had this idea that we could be the ones behind the mask, trying to scare the Rangers." Lavender said as she was giving her suggestion.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Savannah all looked at each other.

Savannah was chuckling and clapping her hands.

"Congrats, Lavender. You are the winner." She said as she placed her arm around the girl.

Lavender smiled and looked at the others.

They nodded their heads yes silently, in agreement.

"Lavender, what do you mean when you said behind the mask?" Daisy asked.

She was curious.

"Well… We're going to be morphed as our Ranger selves." Lavender said as she looked at Savannah, who nodded her head yes.

"But we...We have a problem." Cecelia said as she was pointing the gang's attention towards what was in the room with them.

It was a standard security camera.

Savannah got her Dino morpher out.

"Savannah, what are you doing?" Rose said, worried as the young girl pointed her Dino morpher at the camera.

"You're going to blow us to smithereens!" Cecelia said, worried and concerned.

Just as Savannah was about to spin the revolver, she saw a plug behind the security camera.

She gave her Dino morpher to Lavender and walked over to the camera.

She had to stand on her tippy toes so that she could unplug the camera from the wall.

Meanwhile…

Inside the security office, there was a woman that looked exactly like Kendall except that she was older.

Her name was Kendra. Kendra Louise Morgan, Kendall's mother and a full supporter of Kendall and Savannah's relationship.

As she was watching the cameras, she saw that sector 12, the abandoned viewing terrarium room went static.

….

"At least you didn't blow up the room with us in it, Savannah." Cecelia said as she sighed in relief.

Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at Cecelia, with a questioning look.

"What is it with you and blowing up things, Cecelia?" Lavender asked as Savannah began to walk back over to the group.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes, I have a hankering for blowing things up." Cecelia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways...Lavender has a great idea about pranking our fellow teammates and I believe that it's an amazing plan. We'll call this prank 'Operation: Behind The Mask and Jumpscare'. Sounds good?" Savannah said as she got the team back on track.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at each other, before looking back at Savannah.

They nodded their heads yes.

"Alright then. Lavender, since this was your idea, you can lead." Savannah said as she began to get her emerald green Pentaceratops charger.

Cecelia and the others began to get out their Dino chargers and were waiting for Lavender to lead.

She held out her Dino charger.

"Dino chargers…" Lavender said as she held her charger out and the others followed.

"Ready!" Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Savannah said together, at the same time.

They all clicked down and when they clicked down, their suits then turned black.

They placed their Dino chargers into the Dino morpher and spun the revolver.

"Energize… HA!" They all said together, at the same time and now their suits turned from black to white.

They held their Dino Morphers up in the air.

"Unleash the power!" They all said together and released the trigger.

Out of their Dino Morphers were the illusions of their dinosaurs.

Their dinosaur illusions traveled around them and bit them from behind, revealing their Ranger suits and now, their dinosaur illusions traveled around them and bit them from behind their heads, which transformed their heads into their Ranger helmets.

Now, they were morphed into their Ranger forms.

 **(Alright. So, Savannah and the gang are coming up with great ideas for the prank and they finally agreed on one. Prank Operation: Behind The Mask. Though, now...They're not aware of something. A person in the security office is watching them and now, one of the security cameras is offline. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
